No Rules Tonight
by OutToGarden
Summary: Two university boys take a time out from the rest of the world to spend a night together. USUK smut.


A heavy baseline drifts through the open window, bringing a cool breeze and the faint hint of cigarette smoke with it. People laugh and shout three stories below, but they go unnoticed by the two figures on the bed. Legs entwined together, hands curled into hair. Alfred presses Arthur further into the hard mattress and kisses him for all he's worth.

"Who knew the brainy kid in my awful, mandatory English class would turn out to be so goddamned sexy," Alfred mutters as he leans up to pull his shirt off. Arthur's had already been sacrificed to hang on Alfred's door so his roommate would know to sleep in someone else's room for the night.

"Who knew the dorky kid from my boring, stupid science class would turn out to be so easy," Arthur retorts. Alfred grins at the jab, not bothering to deny it in favor of leaning down and kissing Arthur's neck and working on the button of his pants. Arthur tips his neck back to give Alfred better access and Alfred rather thinks that this is the best gift he has ever been offered. Arthur's skin is warm and soft beneath his and it's bliss.

"Alfred," Arthur gasps as Alfred manages to get both of their pants unbuttoned. _Hurry the fuck up_ is unspoken, but very implied, and Alfred gleefully takes his time in slipping Arthur's pants down enough so that he can reach his hands underneath and appreciate Arthur's ass. Arthur squirms a bit and digs his nails into Alfred's shoulders and Alfred doesn't even mind as he captures Arthur's lips with his own. He is allowed to kiss the other for a bit and just enjoy what he should have done long ago, but Arthur gets impatient again and starts trying to escape his pants completely. Alfred laughs and creates some distance between them to help.

"Here," he says with more affection than he meant to. He pulls Arthur's pants all the way down and tosses them onto the linoleum floor before maneuvering to wrench his own off.

As soon as both of them are in their boxers, Arthur reaches up and yanks Alfred back down on top of him and they resume kissing, but this time Alfred can feel their erections brushing together and it's so good that they mindlessly rut against each other for a while. Alfred swallows each of Arthur's delicious moans and trades them with his own.

"We need to be naked," Arthur decides after a minute of this, breathing heavily and dodging Alfred's attempt to keep kissing him. Alfred can't help but agree and goes for Arthur's neck again, this time continuing southward over Arthur's collarbone and chest. He is sure to lavish some extra attention on Arthur's nipples, rolling them between his teeth and loving the way Arthur sighs and tugs sharply on his hair. He smiles against Arthur's ribcage when he discovers that he's ticklish and can't resist brushing his lips lightly over them again because Arthur makes the most breathless giggle sound he's ever heard and he could die happy listening to it.

Arthur turns out to have a sensitive stomach and Alfred delights in this, kissing and nibbling as many spots as he can before Arthur gets impatient again and tugs roughly on his hair. Alfred takes the hint and goes lower, mouthing at Arthur through his boxers. The hardness he finds there twitches slightly and Arthur makes such beautiful sounds when Alfred gets tired of the fabric and banishes it to the floor.

Arthur naked is a glorious sight. Even though they hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when they had stumbled in, he can still make out how incredibly gorgeous he is and Alfred thanks his past self for coming to that university and taking that English class and striking up a conversation with the stuffy genius because it all led him to this.

Lube and condoms are in his bedside drawer and he leans over to extract both, setting the condom onto he bed beside him and pouring a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. When it's warmed up, he straddles Arthur and reaches down between them to Arthur's ass, circling his hole before gently pushing a finger inside. He doesn't kiss him while he does it; he's always thought that there was nothing better than staring into someone's eyes while fucking them with his fingers and he doesn't want to miss a second of it with Arthur.

Arthur's lips are spit-shined from kissing and his hair is tousled from Alfred's fingers and the pillow and his face is flushed and his eyes are so deep with lust that Alfred feels he is drowning. He adds another finger and Arthur's face scrunches a bit. Alfred can't resist leaning down to kiss him then, but only does it softly and once. He leans his forehead against Arthur's so he can continue to look into his eyes and he realizes that this had become quite a bit slower and more romantic than he had originally intended, but Arthur doesn't seem to mind and even smiles a bit up at Alfred.

Alfred is caught between melting at such a rare sight and being offended that Arthur has the presence of mind to smile with Alfred's fingers buried deep in his ass and adds a third finger just as he finds Arthur's prostate to remedy it. Arthur's eyes slam shut and his mouth bursts forth with a moan and Alfred needs very badly to be inside him, but waits patiently for Arthur to adjust and give the signal.

When he does, Alfred sets a world record for how quickly he discards his own boxers and puts on a condom and slicks himself up with more lube. He lays back down in Arthur's arms and angles himself so that he is pressing at Arthur's entrance and kisses the other as he slides slowly in. Arthur's leg's come up to wrap around his hips and Alfred lets his hands roam over every inch of skin they can find.

As he fucks Arthur, the sounds of the festivities on the lawn of the dorm continue to drift through the window, but he and Arthur are alone in their own universe. Their bodies tangle together on the bed and arch and writhe in pleasure and their moans are muffled against necks or lips or shoulders.

As he fucks Arthur, students all over their campus are partying and drinking and studying and watching movies and fighting and talking, but Alfred would rather be doing nothing else. He tries to remember to tell Arthur this later so he can be lectured on the stupidity of cliches, but it slips away when Arthur knots his fingers in his hair and throws his head back and and screams _Alfred. _

As he and Arthur come undone, the world goes absolutely still for one single moment and ceases to exist except for the two boys in bed together who chose to spend the night shutting out everything and opening only to each other. Arthur is pressed so close that Alfred can feel his heartbeat and they are wrapped around each other and it all amounts to such toe-curling goodness that Alfred knows with certainty that Arthur is the best he'll ever have.

It feels like the most natural thing in the world to grin at Arthur and kiss him once they've both recovered, even though he doesn't think it's something he's ever done with anyone else he's slept with. They both look thoroughly debauched and as he slips out of Arthur and shakily stands up, he feels warm and gooey with the way that Arthur looks at him like he's sort of maybe a little bit wonderful.

When he returns from throwing the condom in the trash, he slides back into his twin bed and slings an arm over Arthur, pulling him close and cuddling into him. He's thrilled when Arthur doesn't protest and takes the opportunity to thread their legs together.

"I take it this is an invitation to spend the night?"

"More like a demand," Alfred mutters sleepily. He can sense Arthur smiling again, just for him, and hopes desperately that this won't be their only time together.

Really, it's the first of ten thousand.

* * *

**AN: I've been trying to write updates for MONTHS and I've been trying to write other stories for WEEKS, and then I just woke up this morning and wrote this in two hours. Stupid fanfiction muses. I promise my lack of postings/updates is not from lack of trying! **

**On another note, I couldn't help but notice that it's been a year since I started publishing fanfiction! Which is super exciting because it's been such a great year. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed or favorited or followed or even just _looked at _my stories! You're all great. I would like to give a special thanks to A.N. Clara for being especially great and supportive. **


End file.
